The Battle Back To Her
by missjulseyb
Summary: Spoilers if you aren't caught up with AOS. I based this off of the heart wrenching episode tonight and the promo for next week. We need some happiness in our lives after all of the hurt. Ward fights his way back to his Rookie. Skyeward one-shot


**AN: Alright guys. I still can't believe that Ward doesn't have real feelings for Skye or that he's gonna fully convert to the dark side. I had to write this up to calm myself down from all the hurt from "Providence". Spoilers if you aren't caught up to date with the show that is slowly and painfully ruining our lives. It's kind of one of my theories on how things are gonna go in the episode next week. Kind of. But it's mostly because I need to believe they're going to be okay. I will sink with this ship. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye and Ward and AOS has just ruined my life and this is my way of coping. **

Ward almost forgot that he was with Hydra during those months that he was on Coulson's team. They showed him a kinder side of the organization. They showed him how a team could work. But most of all, they showed him _her._

_ She_ walked into the bus with a bag over head all those months ago and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Never in a million years did he think that he was going to want to be her SO. That he was going to fall for her. That he was going to become _so damn protective of her! _Even after he left Coulson's team to work with Garrett again he noticed his thoughts constantly going back to her. He couldn't help that whenever he looked at Garrett his mind drifted to the fact that he ordered for her to be _shot. _She wasn't supposed to get hurt in all this. She was the one piece of innocence in this. An angel to contrast with his dark and polluted soul. The light that he had to protect at all cost.

She called him on the phone, worried because she hadn't heard from him since they separated. She told him he could be whoever he wanted. That his life before was erased. Everything Garrett helped him run from was gone. Did he still want to be with Hydra then? To be a pawn in Garrett's game? _**No **_he thought. _**I want to be whoever compliments what she wants to be. I want to be near her. She joked about me wanting to be a quarterback. It came to my mind because to me, she'll always be my cheerleader. Cheering me on to be a better man. To do the impossible and try my best. I thought back to that one time she made me watch "The Notebook" with her. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird". I laughed at that line at the time, but God help me I know exactly how that feels now. **_Garrett slapped him on the back and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"We've got a problem, son. The hard drive your _girlfriend _gave you will erase all the data unless she's the one to open it. We need a code. You gotta go back in there. You have 24 hours to get the answer from her or I come in and we take out the whole team and bring her back here."

Ward's stomach dropped at the thought of any more harm coming to her. He told Garrett he could handle it. The thought of seeing her just one more time made anything seem possible and he knew he could protect her if he was there. He arrived at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D base and couldn't help the relief that washed through him upon seeing her without a scratch when that door slid open. He rushed to her, warmed by her touch when she noticed the wounds Garrett caused. _**She would never do that to me. Nobody on the team would. They would find a way around it. **_"You still owe me that drink." was the next thing she said to me and I couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face.

We sat down later that night to the drink that was promised what seemed like forever ago in the utility closet at the hub. "You're good" I tried to hint to her. Tried to get her to see that I'm not who she thought I was and I didn't deserve her. "So are you" was her reply, and she sounded so sure with those three words that I knew I needed her like a fish needs water to survive. A life without her wasn't going to be possible. "Not always" was all I could answer her with. I'm only good with her. _She_ is what's good in me. She's all that's good in me. I didn't even think as I leaned towards her and pulled her towards me. My hand wrapped in her hair and grasped the back of her neck and I kissed her like it was my life line pulling me out of this hell I'm in.

That was when Garrett came barging in. It's only been 12 hours. I should have known that he was using me like some pawn. My decision made, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom next to where we were. "Don't say a word. Just hide in here. The clairvoyant is here. Garrett, he used me. I was vulnerable when he was made my SO and he molded me into what Hydra wanted. What they needed. He took advantage of a young kid with a hard life. You're the light that I need to redeem myself. I promise I will do everything in my power for the rest of my life to prove to you that I deserve you. That I'm sorry." Her eyes started to water as she put two and two together. That I was the enemy. That along with the hurt was all I could see before she slammed the door in my face and her sobbing could be heard. It crushed me as I turned around and headed down the hall. I had to protect her anyways. She could hopefully realize when all was said and done that I really did have feelings for her. None of that could be faked.

I ran into Garrett at the end of he hallway. "Did you find the girl? You know what needs to be done, Ward."  
"You told me you wouldn't hurt her! _She_ was supposed to be off limits!"  
"Collatoral damage. Feelings just compromise you. You'll thank me for this."  
That was when I heard the blast in the direction of where I left Skye. Garrett smiled. "They must have found her."  
I rushed down the hall, worried about what I would find. Skye was sitting in the corner on the floor and I immediately shot the Hydra soldier closest to her right in the back of the head, leaving only Garrett standing between me and my salvation. "Don't. Touch. Her."  
"Grant. What the hell are you doing? This will finally kick start the final step for our plans. Hydra will rule everything."  
"You trained me Garrett. You took advantage of a young agent with a hard life. You know what I'm capable of. I said Leave. Her. Alone." She looked at me at that point and I could tell she saw right through to the battered soul that I had. She was starting to realize I would lay down everything if it meant she would be safe. Nothing between her and I was ever a lie.  
Garrett looked towards _her _and smiled. "You know honey, when I get you back to our headquarters we'll be sure to put you in a cell with windows so Romeo over there can watch you. If you cooperate I won't have to hurt you much at all. Grant, put the gun down. She's cute and all, but she's not worth throwing all this away. You've trained so long for it."  
"YOU AREN'T TOUCHING HER! SHE GOES NOWHERE WITH YOU! You wouldn't know what she's worth even if it hit you right in the face."  
He threw a punch in my direction and I easily dodged it. "Come on Romeo. Look what she's doing to you. She's comprimising you."  
"She's making me better." and with that he was dropped to the ground. I didn't even think twice about my decision to shoot him.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head as she started to sob into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I won't blame you if you never forgive me, but I really hope you do. I came back for you. You pulled me out of every dark place I faced. I need you safe. I need you with me."  
She kissed me and I knew at that moment that we were going to be okay. The team could take however long they wanted to forgive me, but as long as I had her I knew I would make it.  
She pulled away and I whispered into her ear, barely releasing the tight grasp I had on her. "I missed you so much, Skye. I'm not leaving your side ever again." I could finally say it. I finally had the right to say her name again without it being dirtied by who I was. She had erased who we all used to be and now I could be whoever I wanted. A clean slate to start new with her.


End file.
